Obsolescence
by MDTM
Summary: When he first laid his eyes upon her, he knew, that everything would change forever, though he knew, a mortal would never love a monster like him. The Egyptian myth of Anubis retold. Ulquiorra/Orihime


My first AU fic. This story is based on Egyptian mythology and gods, however, will have a fictitious plot, and will follow names in Bleach. All characters belong to Kubo Tite.  
I have been planning this story for quite a while as I have decided to take a break and write for a new fandom. I start with a prologue first as i want to see how the initial response is.

Do take the time to leave a review after reading! :D

* * *

**_~x~_**

**_ob·so·les·cent_** (bs-lsnt)

**_1.Being in the process of passing out of use or u_****_sefulness; becoming obsolete._**

**_2.the process or condition of going out of date or being no longer in use._**

* * *

**_~X~_**

_He who walks the path of death_

_He who embodies the mortal grief_

_He who puts the souls to rest_

_Is the one, who most fear_

_His dead heart_

_Locked shut with no key_

_Cannot be opened_

_Unless one can accept him,_

_For he is Death_

**_~X~_**

* * *

**~X~**

It starts with a droplet. Then a few coming down, seconds apart. A small sprinkling starts, and everywhere, people's pace quicken, as they realize what is coming. Water starts to pelt down a little more now, and the air suddenly becomes a lot denser. The splattering sounds of droplets on the surface increases, and before you know, it comes in a deafening din.

The rain.

People ran indoors, and opened the strange invention to shield themselves from the water. They are still going to get a little wet anyway.

He stared at the sky, seeing something that rarely occurred in his land. He enjoyed the cooling beads of refreshing water trickling down the sharp contours of his face. Down his solid and high-bridged nose, his long eyelashes, before hanging off his full lips. The droplets were ever more transparent, across his pale, almost white face. It dripped of the tips of his spiky and long dark hair.

Mortals often annoyed him with their weird ways. A thousand years ago, they would run out of their mud-bricked homes and celebrate and dance in joy of the rain. Now, they ran for shelter into their concrete structures, hiding gloomily from the very thing that sustained them.

He transported himself to the front of sturdy iron fences, guarding where mortal remains were kept.

_As if they need guarding,_ he rebuked, to no one in particular.

He stepped into the wet grass, his wooden sandals sloshing in the wet mud, as he inched around the brick and cement graves, the final resting place of mortal remains. For a while, he only hears the sound of the rain, and the clatter of his sandals on stone and it's sloshing on grass.

It was then when he heard the whimpers. Small choking sobs reached his ears. He frowned. This was an unusual time for mortals to be visiting, and there were no newly dead today. He decided to investigate.

He followed the direction of the soft sobs, eventually reaching a grave in the middle. Surrounded by hundreds of stone resting places, was a mortal. He stared down, at the little child who was kneeling over a grave, the tears and rain drops streaming down her face. She let out quiet stifled sobs, while murmuring something under her breath.

What struck him though, was the intensity of the colour of her hair. A bright orange, short and framed her face. He had never seen a mortal with such unusual hair colour, and this piqued his interest. It reminded him, of when the gods bowed down to the king, as he crossed the sky and the world was reborn with the light of the sun. A bright orange, so fiery, that scathed his power into the sand dunes of the lands below and the people. An orange, that made the great Nile sparkle and glitter every day.

He had never been one to appreciate his surroundings much, considering that he rarely spent time on the surface. So his captivation of the little girl greatly unsettled him.

He shifted back, a little clumsily. The girl suddenly stopped tearing, as she had realized there was someone beside her.

_It doesn't matter, she cannot see me,_ he thought to himself.

The girl's little round face turned to face him. A shock of electricity passed through him. She was staring directly at him. Her big grey eyes were piercing directly into his green ones.

_Impossible,_ was all he could think.

But then her pupils dilated, as if looking more closely at him, finding something she had missed. Her eyes widened, and pure horror took form on her features. She scrambled back, her mouth agape.

He frowned at her, puzzled by her reaction.

Her next few words however, were ones, that he would not forget, not even after years.

"Your head…j-jackal," she whispered hoarsely.

He stared at her, unbelieving. He felt as if he had been stabbed by Horus himself. _I am not in my true form, yet she can see it? She can see through the Du-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he realized, she had took off, running as fast as her little legs could propel her, towards the gates.

He stared at her, but he was shocked. That a child, a _mortal_, could see his true form.

Who is she?

He turned to gaze at the grave, reading the words on the upright stone.

_Sora Inoue. _

At that moment he knew.

Everything.

**~X~**

* * *

So how do you find the prologue? Please leave a review or a fave if you can, thank you so much :-D


End file.
